1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a safe and convenient structure for customers in disposing used facial tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, people do not have ready access to a means of disposing used facial tissues. Many people who use tissues from a tissue box are seldom within reach of a disposal bin, and therefore they tend put used tissues on a surface and contaminate the surface. These actions can spread illness and disease, especially during flu season, since bacteria and viruses are known to survive on hard surfaces for up to two days and on used tissues for up to twelve hours. Even tissues that include antibacterial treatments do not inhibit the spread of bacteria on surfaces that touch the material in the tissue. Flu viruses and other infections may be easily spread in this way, either from contact with used tissues that have not been properly disposed, or from contact with surfaces contaminated by the discarded used tissues. People who work in the janitorial and cleaning industries are particularly at risk since they have the task of cleaning up used tissues and disposing of them in trash bins, thus exposing themselves to the bacteria and viruses on the tissues and the surfaces on which the tissues were discarded.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a design that decreases or minimizes the risk of spread of bacteria and viruses from used facial tissues by enabling the user to directly and immediately dispose of these used tissues without the issues associated with previous disposal methods, providing a safe and inexpensive disposal method that is neither cumbersome nor occupies a relatively large area.